


But you can barely see, baby

by loory1234



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22291384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loory1234/pseuds/loory1234
Summary: Percy wants Nico to get a haircut because he simply can't see.Nico isn't into that idea.Not. At. All.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 94





	But you can barely see, baby

“Where are we?” Nico said when they finally parked. He hated it when Percy didn’t tell him where they were going.  
“To get you a haircut baby.” Percy answered waiting for Nico to get out of the car.  
“Uhm I’d rather not get one Perce. Why would you think I need my hair cut?” Nico said, not making a move to get out of the car and eying Percy with worried eyes.  
“Oh come on Nico. We both know you need one you can barely see.” Percy told him.  
Nico didn’t answer but looked out of the window instead.  
“What did I say about your temper? No one died off a haircut yet. Come on baby.” He whined.  
Nico sighted and got out “Do I really have to?”  
“I can’t force you but I think I can make you.” Percy grinned. 

Nico sighted again and they walked into the, of course, expensive looking place.  
“Ah Percy.” A pretty girl with gorgeous honey blond hair walked towards them and put him into a long hug.  
“And you must be Nico.” She smiled and hugged him just as tight. “I’m Lola.” She added while leading him to a chair at one of the corners. 

The place looked very nice and friendly but Nico was terrified. 

“Percy already told me what we’ll do to your hair so we can go and wash it right away.” Nico froze. He looked over to Percy who smiled at him happily. He enjoyed this way too much, Nico thought. He wanted to say something so badly. Or run out of the salon. But instead he just followed her to one of the sinks. Damn.  
After they were done washing his hair Lola put a cape on him and Nico was pretty close to fainting by now. 

“Please don’t cut it too short.” was the only thing he could say. Percy chuckled. “You will be just fine babe.”  
Nico sighted and Lola started snipping away at the back of his head. He was more than happy to give Percy control over his body but he didn’t want to give him control over his hair. 

By the time she moved to his right side he knew that there was nothing he could do now but he couldn’t help but gasp at the sight of how much hair there was on the ground already. He looked up to Percy who just gave him a quick reassuring smile.  
She finished with the sides and stated evening out the top with the sides. Nico wasn’t happy seeing her cut off quite some length and whispered: “It’s so much.”  
“It’s not Nico.” Percy said looking at him through the mirror. 

She blow-dried his hair and finished the haircut by apparently blending his hair even more.  
His hair now barely reached the nape of his neck, his ears and eyebrows. It actually didn’t look bad but he wasn’t really feeling it either. He thanked Lola, Percy paid and they walked to the car. As soon as he sat down in the backseat he put his hood up, put his earphones in and looked out of the window. 

“Baby? Nico? Nico, are you serious?”  
“Huh?”  
“What is it? Don’t you like it?”  
“It’s just so short Perce.”  
“Do you really think so?”  
Nico nodded. “Use your words.” Percy grabbed his chin and tried to make Nico look at him but he freed himself from the grip of his boyfriend.  
“You should really cool that temper of yours.” Percy said and they drove home in silenced.  
The car hadn’t even fully stopped as Nico opened the door and ran up the stairs. 

“What was that about?” Annabeth asked as soon as Percy stepped in. He frowned. “I took him to get a haircut and he thinks it’s too short.”  
“Okay. So why are you still here?”  
“He didn’t want me to touch him.”  
“Didn’t you tell him you like it?”  
“I was the one proposing the haircut so I don’t think he would believe me.” 

“You really do have a brain made of seaweed sometimes Percy. You made him get a haircut he didn’t want? Seriously? Don’t you remember how you were as a teenager?”  
“I hated it.” Percy said with his head down.  
“Exactly. And the only person he would want to comfort him after this, actually made him do it. Oh, Percy.” Annabeth shook her head in disbelieve.  
“I was just trying to help him. He needed one. Seriously. He can’t see. And it's hot as hell.”  
“I know. Just apologize and give him some money next time so he can decide what haircut he wants.”  
“Uhu.” Percy said and made his way upstairs to his and Nico’s bedroom.  
“I am asleep.” He heard Nico shout at him after he knocked on the door softly. 

“Baby can I come in. I’m sorry.”  
He heard Nico shuffling a bit and then open the door for him.  
He wore different hoodie and sweatpants now.  
He apparently took a quick shower because he could see a drop of water run down on the side of his face.  
Percy stepped up to him and wiped it away.  
Nico didn’t look him in the eyes but didn’t turn away neither.  
“Nico I really am very sorry. I didn’t realize what big of a deal it was to you.”  
“It’s fine. You just wanted to help I guess.”  
“Your hair suits you very well by the way.” Percy smiled at him while placing his hands on Nico’s hip.  
“Thanks.” Nico mumbled burring his head in Percy’s chest.  
They soon laid in bed cuddling.  
Percy had his hands buried in Nico’s damp, much shorter locks.

Probably to Nico’s miss behalf they were curling even more now. Percy thought it was the cutest thing ever but Nico started blushing like crazy and told him to “shut the fuck up” every time he mentioned it. In that case, Percy was going to have quite some opportunities to make his lover blush for the next couple of weeks.


End file.
